Tarantulas and Their Wily Ways
by nicky69
Summary: Like one of the arachnids that he finds so interesting, Gil Grissom lies patiently in wait and when he spots his prey, he pounces. AN: This is slash folks, if that's not your thing please walk on by. Once again Betaed by the lovely ￼elmyraemilie.


Tarantulas and Their Wily Ways

Like one of the arachnids that he finds so fascinating, Gil Grissom lies patiently in wait and when he spots his prey, he pounces.

Making his way to the locker room, Nick Stokes is pulled from his daydreams of a hot shower and an even hotter Grissom, when a familiar voice calls his name.

"Nick."

Looking up, he sees the object of his affection staring at him, eyes sparkling.  
At this moment, Grissom is standing in the doorway to his office and the man is practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

'That's a good look on him,' Nick thinks before moving to join Grissom at the entrance to his shadowy lair.

"Hey Griss, what's up?" Nick asks, curious as to just what had sparked this unusual display of emotion in the usually reserved senior investigator.

"My new spider arrived today, the Colombian Giant Red Leg. You said you'd like to see it. Are you busy now?" Grissom asks.

'New bug, figures,' Nick thinks.

"Well I was just on my way home," he tells his supervisor, "but sure, I've got time."

Truth be told, Nick has absolutely no interest in spiders or bugs, only in entomologists. Well, one entomologist anyway, and he is standing not a million miles away. So if looking at a few creepy crawlies gets him some alone time with Gil Grissom, it is a price he is more than willing to pay.

Leading the way into his dimly lit office, Gil slips into what Nick thinks of as his lecture voice; all quiet authority and sexy as Hell.

"You know Nicky, tarantulas are very wily creatures. While they are excellent hunters, they also frequently carry out ambushes and they're some of the most successful arachnids on the planet."

Watching Grissom as he ambles around his office, preparing his little friend for a visitor, Nick can't help but grin. The man is unstoppable in his devotion to his cause and he seems determined to convert Nick to his way of thinking.

So while Grissom removes his eight legged accomplice from his tank Nick reflects on just how he came to be here.

It had begun a few months previously, when during the course of an investigation, Nick had needed Grissom's expertise on bugs. Grissom, of course had been more than happy to help and Nick had found that despite his indifference to bugs in general, he was not indifferent to certain bug lovers. He had enjoyed working the case, taking the opportunity to soak up the weird mix of scientist and insect aficionado that was Gil Grissom.

When it was over, he had been more than a little disappointed that he would no longer get to spend time with him. Gil, however, had seemed to have other plans. Lately he had assigned Nick to work with him more frequently and the number of cases that they shared was steadily rising, as was his seeming interest in Nick.

It was nothing concrete that Nick could pinpoint, no declarations of undying love, but Grissom seemed to be opening up to him. He had started to let slip little pieces of personal information and Nick basked in the warmth of those small intimacies. Nothing had come of their subtle mutual attraction--yet. Both of them, it seemed, were waiting for the other to make the first move.

Oh, they had shared a few breakfasts after shift, gone out for a few meals; Gil had even taken Nick to one of his favorite haunts, the roller coasters at the Stratosphere. Those weren't dates- well, not officially- but they sure felt like dates to Nick. In his mind he couldn't help but capitalize and they became 'Dates.' Unfortunately, to Nick's mind anyway, there had been no touching and certainly no smooching; pity, really. Still, it provided Nick with the rare chance to watch Grissom at his most relaxed and that in his eyes was a beautiful thing.

"Okay Nick, hold out your hand for me, please." Grissom requests, bringing Nick back to the here and now. 

Nick, however, takes one look at the huge spider resting in Grissom's palm and begins to scramble hastily away until his back collides with the nearest wall.

"No way man, keep that big hairy monster away from me."

"Oh, come on now, Nicky, he won't hurt you. I promise." Grissom says. 

Something in his tone of voice causes Nick to draw his worried gaze from the spider to Grissom's face, and the expression that he finds displayed there makes him feel more than a little foolish. Grissom is looking amused rather than put out and his eyebrow is raised in that quizzical manner that Nick finds to be a maddening combination of annoying as hell and damn hot.

Of course Griss would never let anything bad happen to him. He knows that, but damn; that's a big spider.

Taking a hesitant step forward, and feeling like the world's biggest wimp for his freak-out, Nick risks a sheepish smile and slowly reaches his hand out towards his boss.

"Caught me by surprise there, Griss. He's a little bigger than I expected," he says bashfully.

"No problem, Nick. Now just relax and hold your hand still. We don't want to frighten him now, do we?" is Grissom's reply.

Slowly Grissom brings his hand and its occupant closer to Nick's until they are touching. Nick feels his heart give a little lurch at the unaccustomed, but certainly not unwelcome, contact before he watches the spider move over to investigate him.

Slowly at first, with caution, the spider explores his hand before moving onto his wrist and then beginning to climb his arm.

Looking to Griss for guidance as the spider climbs higher, Nick again finds Grissom with that amused look on his face, but this time it is mixed with a tinge of admiration. Admiration for him, he realizes, and again he feels his heart give a happy little lurch.

"Don't worry, Nick; he's just playing with you. I think he likes you." Then chuckling warmly, Grissom reaches over to remove the wayward arachnid and returns him to his tank.

Breathing a little easier now, Nick follows Grissom's every move, drinking in the sight of Gil's cute ass when be bends to retrieve the lid of the tank from the floor.

"So, we done here Griss?" he asks reluctantly.

"Well I do have one other specimen that I would like to show you, Nick. I think you will find it very interesting," Grissom replies.

Knowing that he isn't going to get the chance to spend anymore time with Grissom soon, unless spiders are involved, Nick just sighs and tells him, "Bring it on."

Moving now to close the blinds to his office and secure the door, Gil turns his attention to the tasty Texan.

"Okay Nick, this time I want you to close your eyes for me. This guy is a little shy, so you will have to be gentle with him; can you do that for me?" Grissom asks.

"Yeah, sure thing man." Nick says closing his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Grissom asks softly.

"Do your worst," is Nick's reply.

Eyes closed Nick feels a warm weight deposited in his hand. When he feels no movement he slowly brings his thumb up to stroke the fuzzy warmth that he finds there and begins to trace the shape of his burden.

Funny it doesn't't feel like the tarantula did. In fact it feels kind of familiar, almost like a …

"What the HELL!" he cries, brown eyes shooting open to stare at his own hand.

Yep, he was right. There nestled in the palm of his hand are Gil Grissom's cock and balls. 

Raising stunned brown eyes to meet Grissom's playful blue gaze he struggles to speak through a throat gone suddenly dry.

"Griss, what the…" he says before he is interrupted by Grissom's amused chuckle.

"Nicky, you're holding my balls in your hand. I think now would be a good time for you to call me Gil, don't you?" he says.

Mind racing, Nick is hardly able to believe that this is really happening. This is what he has been waiting for, but damn, Gil sure took him by surprise. Still he's never been one to look a gift horse, so to speak, in the mouth. So again Nick drops his eyes to his unexpected handful and taking a deep breath, slowly rubs his thumb over the head of Gil's cock.

Hearing the hiss of pleasure that escapes Gil's lips as his cock is fondled, Nick raises his eyes teasingly to meet Gil's hungry gaze.

"Mmm, now that is a fine specimen. Tell me Gil, do you think that he'd like to play with me, too?" Nick asks, his eyes filled with mischief .  
Moving closer in reply to Nick's unspoken invitation, Gil reaches out to pull Nick in for a breath-stealing kiss before answering happily.

"Why yes, Nicky; I know he would." 


End file.
